


[Vid] What New York Used to Be

by giandujakiss



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: What New York Used to Be by The Kills<br/>Summary: It comes down to reality.<br/>Spoilers: Through 2x16<br/>Length: 2:45</p><p>Links with download and streaming versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1282169.html">Livejournal</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/508382.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] What New York Used to Be

**Password: forgery**


End file.
